in this life
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: Bella is bullied by the populars but Edward could care less. set right before new moon, Edward is getting kinda blunt. only Carlisle, and Esme are vamps. Bella tries to be cool and goes to a party with Angela but everything goes wrong...


**chapter 1!**

**i do not own! sadly:(**

**review! enjoy! review!

* * *

  
**

i sat at the kitchen table waiting for Angela to get here. were going to a party tonight, i really don't want to go but i don't want to disappoint Angela. i looked at my watch, all most time to go i guess. i looked at the teenage outfit i had on-short shorts and a puffy silk blouse. angela dressed me earlier. ill go ahead and tell Edward im about to leave s he wont get worried,or mad. i took out my phone and dialed edwards phone number.i put it to my ear and let it four rings he picked up,

"who is it?" i heard him say, there was alot of music in the background.

"um..its me bella."i said loud enough for him to hear.

"oh,so why did you call?" he asked bluntly. was he drunk?

"i w-was just calling to say that im about to leave so you wouldnt be w-"

"ooooh thats cool see ya' later babe!" he interupted me and hung up.

geez so much for calling him. as i stood up my door bell rang. a small smile came to my face, maybe ill actualy have fun at this little party. i walked to the front door and opened it to see angela dressed similar to me. "ready to go?"she looked at my outfit with pride.

"ready as ill ever be." i smiled. we walked out to her blue mustang. as soon as i got in the car i had a bad feeling. she pulled out of the drive way and began the drive about 10 miles from my house and 5 miles from Edwards. for the most part the drive was quiet until we pulled up in the driveway. it was a _house_ party? oh my god how am i going to survive this. this house was right on the edge of the dark side of forks.

i got out of the car and followed Angela. why did i come here? all the popular kids bully me so Angela is trying to introduce a new me to the croud. i told her it was in vain but she still is trying. i walked up the cement steps and followed Angela like a lost puppy. as soon as we were in the scent of beer hit me. i gulped and felt like i was drowning.

some one tapped me on my shoulder."h-hey i haventt seen yew around here inna while, ya' wanna drink?" this slurred man asked me rather rudely. he had me in a corner and closing in on me. were was Angela? i slipped under his arm and let him make out with the wall. angela was no were to be seen. i want to go home! i walked around trying to find an exit.

then it happend. the populars spotted me.

"bella?" Lauren and Tanya called. uh-oh.

"y-yeah?" i slowly turned around to face them.

"wow! your actualy trying to fit in!" they looked at eachother and laughed.

"y-yea." i looked at my feet as they walked off. i just stood there listening to what people say about me.

"wow who dressed her? ha!""she needs to just leave.""throw this at her!" that's when i looked up to see Tanya's boyfriend Ben throwing a full bottle of beer at me. everything seemed to be going in slow motion. i turned around to run but i was to late. the glass shattered on the back of my head successfully knocking me down. i was seeing dots but as everyone crowded around laughing i got up. i looked over there heads and finally spotted the door.

i bolted for the door. another bottle hit my foot and my back. ouch. i was finally out the door and walking down the street. when will this night end? i took off my shoes because my little flats had beer in them. i let a few tears fall as i dialed Edwards number. but before i could dial the last 4 my phone died. great. just great. i threw it at the warehouse next to me.

this street looked scary. it looked like one of those stupid movies were the girl from the 80's ran down the street in her under ware and a button up white shirt screaming while looking behind her. ha. that made me feel a bit better. i saw a payphone up the street. i ran to it gracelessly. i dialed his number and waited.

after the 3rd ring he answered."what do you want!" he said into the phone. i was shocked at his meaness."who the fuck is this!"

"um, s-sorry i bothered you." i cried hard at that moment.

"Bella! wai-" i hung up and left the constantly ringing phone in my dust. that's when i noticed a group of men walking behind me. they seemed to be following me but i wasnt sure. i began to walk faster. so did they. i rounded a corner. so did they. yeah im being followed.

"hey!" they called after me but i ran. clumsy me i twisted my ankle and fell. they finally caught up to me. i just closed my eyes and tried to ignore everything happening to me.

finally when i was along i found my stuff got dressed and tried to limp home. my house is 10 miles away though. so i decided to go to Edwards.

i sighed and refused to listen to my aches and pains. a tear slipped down my cheek, stinging. i had scrapped it on concrete. about an hour before dawn i was on the entrance to the Cullens driveway.

i tripped again and fell. this time i could not get up. please let one of them have heard me! i cried harder and waited. then i heard approaching footsteps and a gasp.

"bella!"

* * *

**oh! cliffy! **

**i need a few reviews to make the next chapter come out quicker!**


End file.
